Change
by DeadlyKissesXOXO
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in NM. One member of the Cullen clan has come back, and is watching Bella's every move. Will he be able to save her without revealing his presence or feelings? And what will happen when the Volturi discover she has been left alone?
1. Prologue

_Sorry the Prologue's so short, I didn't know where this was going, but I just had to get it posted. Now I know where it's headed, but I won't go past the second chapter without at least 10 reviews. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

I heard her weeping in her room from where I stood outside her house. She was aching. I could **feel** it, and it was bad. Her heart had been torn apart. He hurt her, broke her, and she'll never forget it. She'll live with the pain of his leaving every day for the rest of her life.

He was her everything. She was never really happy unless she was with him, or thinking about him. He didn't deserve it...

He didn't know just what he had. He left her here, all alone. Took everything she thought she knew about us and turned it all around. I didn't understand how he could have done it. Just left her in the woods, not knowing where to go. Edward was a fool. A coward. He didn't deserve her...

She was crying herself to sleep. Lying in her bed, sobbing herself into the nightmares of him. He didn't know just what he'd done to her. She barely ate now. She talked to no one. Not even Charlie. She did her school work, checked her email, and slept. That was it. No effort anymore. He had done this to her...

But all that was not the worst part. The worst part for me was that all the hurt she was going through and all of her suffering was because he left. Made us **all** leave. Every ounce of her sorrow and grief was caused by his absence.

And as I walked away, making my way though the wet debris and leaves, I remembered sorrowfully that his absence...was because of me.


	2. A change in you

_Hey guys! Chapter 1, YAY! I know it's short and I'm sorry but the further I go, the longer they'll get. I'm sleepy and had about thirty minutes to do this, so be kind. LOL. Enjoy!(:_

* * *

**_"I watched you change_**

**_into a fly_**

**_I looked away_**

**_you were on fire..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

She unlocked the doors of her old red Chevy, stepping out ever so carefully onto the late November ice. She knew how clumsy she was and had seemed to be more careful after the...incident.

She had her backpack slung over her shoulder, and a french textbook tucked under her arm as she unlocked the front door of Charlie's house, and stepped inside.

The lock clicked, and then I could hear her trudging up the steps, her feet bare. She sat her books down, taking out a pencil, calculator, pen, and blank paper, readying herself for homework. Leaving her desk ready for work, she pulled off her deep brown cardigan, and although I could easily see her beginning to strip herself of her shirt and the rest of her clothes, I looked away. I already felt bad watching her every other moment of her life, I would not watch this. No matter how strong my animalistic need was.

I turned in the forest, catching the strong scent of a buck. Without a glance back at Bella, I ran, easily catching up to my prey.

* * *

The hot shower felt amazing after the long day I had endured. Another day of missing him, needing him, and wanting him. Nothing seemed right without him there beside of me.

I missed Alice as well, her bright eyes and bouncing black hair visited my dreams constantly. Esme's warm motherly voice, Carlisle's strong paternal appearance, Emmett's playful grin, Rosalie's beautiful face, and Jasper's hold on her emotions were things I constantly ached for. But I wanted Edward more.

I wanted his arms wrapped around me again, like they were when he dragged me to prom and we had sat outside in the dusky twilight. I wanted him to kiss me as he had done in the forest, the first time I'd went anywhere with him and actually trusted him. I missed the way he'd stroke my hair at night, or hold me as I sat in his lap, in the old rocking chair that sat in my room.

I wanted him back. I wanted everything back.

But that could never happen.

Edward had looked me in the eye and told me he didn't want me. I didn't understand him at first. It was almost like I was underwater and he was above water, and I had to strain to decode his words. He didn't want me? After he'd confessed what he was? After he showed me everything about his family, his family members, their history, and all their beliefs?

No...it couldn't be true.

But then, I was just plain old Bella. He was Edward Cullen. A one hundred year old immortal who could have his choice of girls. So in a sense...the first sense I'd had about the whole situation...it did make COMPLETE sense.

I sighed, shaking off my thoughts and stepping out of the shower. I tied up my dull brown hair, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I put my clothes in the laundry and tidied my room before going down to the kitchen to begin dinner. I put on a pot of water and once it began to boil, I shook a box of spaghetti noodles into it. I stirred them every few minutes, staring out the window into the gray sky. I wondered where Edward was. What he was doing. Did he miss me like I missed him? I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I had to clear my head. He was gone. Never coming back.

Once I finished making dinner, I ate a bite or two and then put lids on the pots to keep their contents hot until Charlie arrived. I bounded up the steps, eager to finish my french, trig, and history homework.

I walked through my doorway, a chill shaking me to my core. I looked over, not remembering leaving the window open.

I shrugged, walking over to it, and shutting it tightly. I bit my lip, standing there for just a second, and then slowly sat on the bed to start my homework.


	3. It's like you never had wings

_SOOOOO...Chapter 2. =) _

_I'm going to update as often as I can. Definately gonna try for every Thursday, when I'll have the most free time. _

_But about this chapter...Sorry about the shortness. =( They WILL get longer! Promise!_

_***VERY DARK THEMES ARE AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU WILL BE OFFENDED...or somethin...TURN BACK! REVENEZ! GIRI INDIETRO! DE VUELTA DETRAS!***...Catch my drift? If you are gonna bitch at me for it, just turn back now. BUT if you have a demented mind like me and think things like this just enhance the story and add to character development...ENJOY!(=_

* * *

"Edward..." I groaned. Once his name left my lips in a moan, I thought he'd pull away.

He didn't.

Edward actually hugged me tighter, his cold, light scent sending shivers down my spine. His lips captured mine once more, his tongue delving into my mouth. I groaned, shocked.

That wasn't like Edward.

My shirt was off instantly, and Edward's cool breath was at my ear.

"In the last hundred years or so...I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it, at being with you."

His lips didn't match his words, and I knew then that I was dreaming.

But I remembered him telling me those words. Words that meant nothing and everything, now that he was gone.

I screamed then, or tried to, trying to fight against the dream, fight against the next scene in the dream.

It was a swirling and demented version of the forest, our forest. "I don't want you to come...no..." I heard his cold voice and cried. It was all I could do.

Someone shook me awake.

I was sure of it.

I felt a chill when I woke up, but that was it. I wiped away the tears on my cheeks and sat up.

Charlie had went back out on an emergency call after dinner and I knew he would be at the station for most of the night. He hadn't saved me from this nightmare. It was someone else. It had to have been. But who? I was alone in the house. My heart pounded the more I though about it.

I reached over, turning on my iPod that rested on the nightstand and trying to calm myself down with music.

How could he have left me? His voice kept haunting me long after he'd left and I knew there had to be a reason. Would he come back? I could only hope. I felt worthless. He didn't want me. That's why he left. I bit my lip, contemplating and plotting. I knew how to make the pain stop. But did I want to do it like that?

* * *

**I took you home,**

**set you on the glass...**

**

* * *

**

I had went back to our house, and, with Carlisle's help, refurnished. I was determined to have everyone back here. And if not everyone, at least me.

Bella was fully capable of taking care of herself. I knew that.

But with Laurent and Victoria still in the world somewhere, it was too dangerous to leave her here with no vampiric protection.

Sure there was Jacob, but I didn't like the way he looked at Bella. He liked her. Wanted her. And I didn't like that.

Bella needed someone who wouldn't become distracted. And I could keep an eye on her and her whereabouts both day and night.

Although, I **did** miss the family. Especially Alice. I loved her, I did, but sometimes I was thankful to get away.

She had said we needed time apart. But she hadn't seemed sad, she'd seemed happy. Smug. Like she knew something I didn't. Damn her power.

All through the night, I patrolled the woods near the Swan house. No strange scents or signs of anything having been there other than animals.

All was good there.

That morning, as Bella readied herself for school, I watched through her window from the woods.

She brushed her perfect chocolate hair, and dressed warmly.

She left to brush her teeth and I though I felt less pain in her heart.

Could she really be starting to accept this? Edward's absence?

I didn't know, but as she brought her backpack to her truck, I smelt something sweet; tempting even.

Bella must have been menstruating, I thought, and backed up further into the woods. I didn't know if I could resist that again. And if I couldn't, this time when I lost control...it would be much much worse.

I could hear her talking to Charlie, who had recently come home.

She ate breakfast, but something seemed off about her.

Bella emerged out the door, dodged the ice on the sidewalk effortlessly, and opened the door of the truck.

She dropped her keys.

Bending down to pick them up, and reaching her hand out, her wrist became exposed;

I saw that the blood I'd smelled earlier had not come naturally from her.

No. This was nothing natural at all.

* * *

_Dun dun DUN! What did you think? Thank you all for the reviews and support so far!_


End file.
